TIMES TO SMILE
by xxdragonbreathxx
Summary: This is the story of baby Ginga and his going to be baby sister Gina. Where you see how ginga got sperated by his mother and siblings.Here ryuga is a bit ooc and I have removed happy moment. This is a kind of its new form so read, review,favourite,follow bye.
1. babies

TIMES TO SMILE

Well I guess you guys must be happy a lot, even I am but not much. My friends just started to ignore me as if they don't know me. So I decided that I will share feel with u guys as I now this fandom is like family to all of us.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect my oc and yeah I more thing (Ryuga will be little ooc).

It was a fine sunny Moring in world of Beyblade. Where each and every bey has it own life to share with its master. This is story newborn baby which is hasn't born yet. There was a tall and a handsome young man almost nineteen walking in the corridors of the hospital with his four year old daughter Roxanne and his two years old adopted son Ryuga in his hands.

Roxanne said "daddy why are you so worried is mommy sick.

Ryo said "no pumpkin I am just a little nervous that all".

Ryuga said "why are you so nervous daddy. I am hungry".

Ryo went toward a little baby bag where all of the thing are kept for the baby, also food for Ryuga and Roxanne he gives the milk bottle to Ryuga and Roxanne starts eating some sandwiches Ryo made for all so them. Suddenly a scream comes from the delivery room and a crying of the baby was heard and Ryo release a sigh of relief.

Roxanne said" daddy is that the scream of mommy and crying baby brother.

Ryo replied "yes dear its go in see mommy".

Ryuga said "isn't mommy be naked right now and you're a boy.

Ryo laughed at what Ryuga said a enter the room. Where the sight of his beautiful young wife lying with her baby in her hands. Where as she was crying to see her beautiful baby here at once with tied with a lot of hopes and dream with him which he has to accomplish one day making all of us proud.

Roxanne ran toward her mommy and jumped to reach the chair it to see the newborn baby brother.

Irish said "easy on roxs you will still see the baby".

Roxanne said "I hope you haven't kept his name because I want to keep it.

Ryuga said "we even have to keep a name too".

Ryo said "of course we have too.

Irish replied at Roxanne question "no".

Ryo put both of them beside their mother and sat in the chair taking the baby and glaring at him.

Irish said "he looks a lot more like you".

Roxanne said "his name would be be be Ginga".

Ryo and Irish said in union Ginga. What a nice name doctor said while coming in the room. The baby is perfectly healthy you can take home. Really the children said. The doctor said "I guess you both are excited aren't u". Ginga opens his eyes stares at his father then smiles widely at him. Awe look daddy he is smiling. Ryo looks at him to and gives a kiss to him on the forehead.

**This is for today have a happy a day you guys.**

**Xxdragonbreathxx.**


	2. Way back to the mansion

Way back to the mansion

**Hey their girls & boys how are u, did you like the story. Well if u didn't it doesn't matter to me, this is a just a way to express my feelings.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing expect oc and ooc Ryuga.**

* * *

Ryo was driving the car beside him there was beautiful woman with cute little baby. Who was sleeping? At the back they could hear the Ryuga and Roxanne sleeping too. They reach the mansion Ryo woke Roxanne up and then carried Ryuga to mansion as he was sleeping and Ryo didn't want to wake him up. Irish slowly climbing the stairs and rang the bell the butler opened the door. She kept the first step with her third child. Just she put her step Ginga started crying. Ryo came in with Ryuga and the voice woke him up and Roxanne ran towards the sofa. Ryo put Ryuga down and he ran towards the sofa indicating Irish to come over and sit in between them so they can see the waken baby and play with him.

After some time the children are running around the mansion playing hide and seek. Irish felt tried so Ryo took their room. He picks her up bridal style. Ginga was in his room where both of the elder of his decorated the room with beautiful painting on the wall of the family.

* * *

**Ryo and Irishs room**

Ryo laid his wife on the bed. She was really sleepy. She wanted him stay beside him while she is sleeping.

Irish asked him a question "how much do you love me"?

Ryo answered her "I love you more than anything I would have. You four are my first pority to protect.

Irish said "really, you wouldn't even dare to leave alone ever".

Ryo replied "I would even think of it. You get that you silly old woman.

Irish said "hey, I am not a women I just a girl".

Ryo said "yah right, mother of three children".

Irish said "so what, there are a lot of teenage moms too".

Ryo said "really, I didn't know that".

Irish said "are you challenging me, if you did I am the first one to get you".

Ryo got up from the bed and ran to the corridor and Irish got up and ran after him. They were playing like kids running around the whole house and Roxs and Ryuga were watching them and Ryuga asked her a question.

Ryuga asked "sister what r they doing"?

Roxs answered "I guess what older do when they grow up".

Ryuga said "really, r we going to do the same when we grow up.

As both of them stopped talking they saw their parents kissing each other and they become so confused on what they were doing that they ran to them and asked what were the doing.

Ryuga and Roxanne said "what r you both r doing".

Irish and Ryo released each other and they looked nervous.

Ryo said "this, well its like this when".

Irish cutted Ryo off and said "when adults grow up and get married they are supposed to spent time with each other and that's what we were doing kids".

Ryuga said "by kissing each other".

Ryo said "kinda".

Ryuga lend on Roxanne and kiss her on cheeks.

Roxanne just saw with big eyes.

Ryuga said "is this how we are suppose to do daddy"

Ryo and Irish stared at each other and started laughing at Ryugas innocents.

**Read, review, follow and favorite it, I guess I made little Ryuga so innocent aren't I right.**

**Bye**

**Xxdragonbreathxx**


	3. The third day of baby gingas arrival

The third day of baby gingas arrival

Hi there girls how have been.

Ryuga: I tell how it been.

Me:Ryuga, how did u get I thought I raped you with chains and tied a sack and put in my closet.

Ryuga: how can you make me do that?

Me: what did I do, if u r talking about the last chappie, I will do more than that.

**Disclaimer: Ginga: dragonbreath doesn't own MFB, if did ryo would be with his wife, Ginga would have Madoka as girlfriend and future wife and Ryuga would be nice.**

If was fine sunny Moring it was Sunday, Today Ryo and Irish made a plan to take children for brunch today as since Ginga came, Ryo didn't gave them a treat. So the first thing in the check list Irish made was breakfast they went to MacDonald as they have a pretty good deal for Sunday breakfast. Ryuga was actually really excited for breakfast that he got is meal he had chopped down half of the breakfast. Roxanne was staring at him he complain that

Ryuga "mamma look Roxanne is looking strangely at me. It scares me".

Irish assured him that she isn't trying to scare him and suddenly Ginga moved his little leg toward Irish face and kick. Irish looked at him he was smiling. Irish was so happy to look at him and said

Irish "I guess Ryuga, Ginga doesn't like somebody try to scold his sister".

Ryo said "will I guess there will fight then".

Irish said "I hope so not, I do want my children to fight".

Ginga suddenly making giggling sounds which made all of them look at him. Ryuga said "he giggles a lot".

After the breakfast the family went to a fun fair where ryo sat with kid in the rollercoaster and Irish standing outside waiting for them. They ate a lot of ice-cream especially Roxanne as she loves ice –cream. Ryo and Irish ate burgers; Irish at least ate 3 burgers as she was hungry while Ryo hold Ginga in his arms trying get himself unwrapped.

Ryo said "this kid is really impatient".

Irish said "just like you".

Ryo said "I am not impatient".

Irish replied "yes you are".

Finally Ginga unwrapped his hands out of the blanket and now it was moving in the air. After she ate her ice-cream she was running after Ryuga and he was trying to find a hiding place he bend down and tried to hide behind Ryos legs. Roxanne still found him and started hugging him tight, she was taking revenge from Ryuga for kissing her at her cheeks. Ryuga almost fainted with that. Irish tried to separate each other and took Ryuga in her lap to steady him down from crying. Ryuga was turned red by the hug and it was that tight that he actually really did faint Irish carried him the whole time with her so he doesn't cry. After few hours Ginga got hungry so Ryo took out the milk bottle and feed him. It was almost even now they were heading toward the restaurant for diner ryo ordered broast and Irish ordered fried rice with pawns. Roxanne ordered zinger burger. Ryuga ordered a burger too. Irish fed ginga milk bottle. After the diner they went baxk to the mansion. All of them were pretty tried today by the event ginga was already sleeping. They took him to his room. Ryuga qnd roxanne went to their room, the changed clothes ans went to sleep. Irish was so sleepy that she didn't want talk which they used to do while going to sleep. Ryo just went over her kissed her forehead and went to sleep. But on the other side ginga was awake with wide eyes looking at the surroundings.

**Will how did i do good or bad. When you guys get bored pm me and chat because i am always to bored but not when read or write fanfic or chat.**

**bye **

**xxdragonbreathxx**


	4. important note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi there guys, I am not dropping the story "times to smile" it just that my exams are here and I have study a lot cus my math's is first and I don't have any gaps either but I will still try my best. I will review your stories but not update so sorry.

My exams start from 12th till 22th may and they are also taking revision test which are included in exams, jeez should practice math or study other subjects.

Ryuga: "yes I will be free".

Me : seriously Ryuga, how mean.


	5. PEEKING IN NIGHT

Peeking in midnights

Well hi and enjoy everyone. I am back guys.

Me: awe you're so cute. *staring at little Ginga*

Baby Ginga: staring at me *giggling*

Ryuga; he giggles a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I do own anything but my imagination.

It was almost midnight and Ginga was peeking out of the cradle (giggling and smiling). Ryo and Irish were in their room. Not knowing that their little puffball (referring to Ginga) was still awake. Then suddenly one year old Ryuga came in and stared at the cradle it was beyond his reach he only fitted to the height of the legs of the cradle. But he was determined to see Ginga. Ryuga climbed the chair which was beside the cradle and then he was climbing the rods of the cradle. Now he was at the other side of the cradle where Ginga was. Ginga was staring him with big eyes. Then Ryuga came beside him and stared chatting with him:

Ryuga: "Ginga are you still awake".

Ginga: (stared at him and smiled).

Ryuga: "why are you smiling, so much answer my question".

Ginga: (giggling now).

Ryuga felt sleepy suddenly so he went fast asleep.

Irish and Ryo woke it was a lovely Moring. At first they decided to go and wake up their princess Roxanne. Irish went toward the washroom came out fresh after the bath, Then again she went wake up the lazy Ryo and then he went to the washroom and took a bath and came out fresh, by then Irish was dressed in her proper clothes. She and Ryo were ready to wake Roxanne up.

As they entered the room they saw Roxanne sleeping peacefully with her birthday present from Irish a teddy bear. Ryo slowly walked towards her and kissed her on cheeks and she woke up suddenly hugging her father, Irish readied the bath tub with bubble bath for her mean while Ryo took her clothes out. As soon Roxs came out Ryo helped Irish dress her, then all three of then went towards Ryugas room which was next door. When ryo entered he saw nothing. Ryuga wasn't there which worried Irish a lot and they started searching but Ryuga wasn't in the hall nor in the kitchen nowhere to be founded then suddenly they heard the cry of Ginga so Irish and Ryo hurried to Gingas room as they reached cradle the saw Ryuga sleeping and he just woke when heard Gingas voice Irish hurried toward the baby and then ryo picked the one year old and tried to sooth him because he goes cranky when he suddenly wakes up.

**That's it for today next time more and one more thing.**

**I made mistake in the first chapter Roxanne is 3 years old not 4 and Ryuga is 1 okay.**

**See ya later fanficition readers.**


	6. Heat IS killing people

Well hi there girls, I am skipping some months and jumping to sixth month of arrival of Ginga. One more thing you should really read:

**The fine line between heaven and hell & angels and bladers.**

**By MandNwriterzz**

**They are awesome stories.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ryuga: dragonbreath do not own MFB expect her OCS.

* * *

**Sixth month**

Baby Ginga on the bed of his parents crawling trying to reach Ryuga. Roxanne was there with him tackling him down all the time. Now days it was hot as it was June and Ginga was born in December 10th (**even Ryugas birthday for me comes on Dec**). Today was official that Ginga was six months olds as it was 10th June. He was having his milestones crawling, hugging (**I don't know what happens when babies are in sixth month**). Ryo was so happy but also sad. Ryuga was in high fever. He couldn't take the heat any more. This time without air conditioner. No one can live. No one wants to go out in the sun, not even in beaches. So the whole hagane family was sitting in the Ryo and Irishs room. Ryo was trying to cool Ryuga with some water and cloth on the forehead but no avail. Irish called the doctor again that the medicines are not working. Then suddenly Ginga was able to reach Ryuga and Ryuga let Ginga hug him. Ryo saw and thought "how these to have such love for each other, I hope these sibling stay that way". While Ryo thinking Irish noted down the new medicines what the doctor told her. She saw ryo lost in something so she tackled him down and asked:

Irish: "what are you thinking".

Ryo: "hmm, nothing Irish".

Irish: "these are the medicines go bring them".

Ryo: "fine. (He pouted)".

* * *

**So sorry such I know this is short I will write in next chappie.**


	7. Annoying the mother

Good Moring and Jummah Mubarak, fanficition readers & Authors. Well I have a request please tell me if I am changing this story or it doesn't make sense that why you Guys don't review. I know reviews are important for you too. You guys publish story and want readers to appreciate your fanfics, that what I want to so plz read and then review it would thankful. Those who have reviewed story this I am really happy about it keep it up.

Now Ryuga was much than last two weeks. Now Ginga has started to talk a bit and has been active lately. Whenever Ryo comes back from bey training he begins to start hoping in his cradle. So ryo can take him outside in the car. Irish now jealous of Ryo cus Ginga likes Ryos attention more than hers, so she has started ignoring him which is she a failure at. Today she was in the kitchen making Ryuga and Roxs breakfast as ryo as already done and has gone WBBA on a conference with the director. They are rich but they do not want any butler nor cook to do their work. Ginga was sitting on the table with a bowl of cerelac. Ryuga and Roxanne waiting for breakfast. Roxanne was supposing help Ginga eat breakfast but instead she was fiddling with Ryugas hair. Ginga then picked the spoon and then started battering the Cerelac with it. He hit the bowl so hard that it went flying spilling some cerelac on him and the rest on Irishs head with the bowl. Ryo entered the kitchen to get his cell phone which he forgot. He noticed Irish and started laughing including Roxanne, Ryuga was looking Irish with big eyes last but not least Ginga was giggling with a smile on his face. Irish was about to blow with anger but instead she stomped of the kitchen with Ginga.

Irish to Ginga: "haha, very funny Ginga, you know what you boys are the same".

Ginga was confused for a second then again started giggling.

Irish to Ginga: "you know what Ryuga is right you do giggle a lot".

**In the kitchen**

Ryo to children: "well I guess nuclear boom has been defused".

Ryuga to ryo: "mommy left me without breakfast and I am hungry".

Roxanne to ryo: "Ryuga you're not the only one hear I am hungry too".

Ryo to the children: "you both I have to go when your mom comeback ask her only when her anger has been cooled down".

**In the bathroom**

Irish went in first she took her clothes of went in and turn on the shower, Ginga was on the sink sitting trying to open the tap. (7 months baby are really naughty). Irish came wrapped in towel she saw Ginga who actually accomplished on opening the tab and got rid of the most cerelac. So she applied shampoo and then applied soap on his tiny body he was actually having fun with bathes. Irish rinsed him and wrapped him in towel she took her clothes and went in again to change. She came in a new dress and then she made Ginga wore jumpers which were in the shade of aqua.

**After that**

Irish was cleaning Ryugas room who made a mess with Roxanne. Whole she was cleaning in the fear of Irish they made a call to ryo who was in a meeting with the director and the other agent suddenly his phone rang he cancelled it. Again his phone rang everyone paused he cancelled again. Then again his phone rang director personally walked toward ryo and took his phone and answered it.

Ryuga: "daddy it's me Ryuga why you cutting the call, I am still hungry and Roxanne's and not talking to mom because she is scared".

Director kept his hand on the speaker and asked ryo: "Irish is not cooking anymore ryo I thought I would come today for dinner together".

Ryo: "it's nothing like that dad, Irish was angry today so she forgot give them breakfast".

Director:" why was she angry".

Ryo: "Ginga happens to spill cerelac on her and so I, Roxanne was laughing and Ginga started giggling since then is not talking".

Director: "oh, it's not Ryo it's your grandpa".

Ryuga and Roxanne: "plz, tell mommy to make something we are hungry".

Irish saw them and said: "you to could have told me I would have made you something you to need complain your father for that. You guys are just…..

And she went of crying.

**That's it for today, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Jummah Mubarak *happy Friday***

**Yes the Director right now is Ryos father, that how Ryo is the director of the present time line of WBBA.**


	8. ANGRY IRISH

HI there girls what's up lately, well sorry for the delay I didn't had any ideas lately on what to do in the next chapter.

* * *

**That afternoon Ryo and Han entered the mansion so quietly that not even a bee could here come in. Roxanne was on the couch watching Disney. Ryuga was nowhere to be found so Han sat down with Roxanne and started asking her question like all grandpas do. Ryo walked towards his room. Where he found Ginga and Ryuga tackling each other down while. Not letting Irish feed Ginga and Ryuga and drinking milk from the bottle. Ryo went towards Ryuga and picked him up. There was a bottle on the side table he gave it to Ryuga but he threw the bottle on the fool and the milk spilled on the carpet. Now it was time that Irish was going to go off. Ryo took Ginga and went outside room. Ginga went asleep on his neck so Ryo took him to his room and lay him down on the cradle. **

**ON WITH IRISH **

**Ryo was outside his room just then Irish yelled at Ryuga**

**Irish: "look what you have done "BRAT". DO YOU THINK I AM YOUR MAID WHO WILL CLEAN YOUR MESS"?**

**She went toward Ryuga and slapped him. Just then Han came running toward Ryo and stared at him. Ryo told him everything that Ryuga wasn't letting Irish feed Ginga and I gave him milk bottle which he threw and made a mess.**

**Han entered the room and Ryuga was standing on a corner and Irish was sitting on the bed. Han sat beside her and hugged her clam here down that one year olds do these kinds of things.**

**Ryuga ran out of the room toward the stair case as soon he was going down stairs he collapsed and fell down the stairs rolling. That when Roxanne screamed Ryugas name. Ryo, Irish and Han heard that and came towards the stair case and saw Ryuga on the floor and Han ran toward him and picked him up and saw crimson colour.**

* * *

**I know this Is short but will make next chapter big. Bye xxdragonbreathxx**


	9. Ryuga the dragon emperor

HI there guys, I think I am going end in this and next chapter so please review, follow, favorite.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own MFB but only my OCS.

* * *

Irish & Ryo were in the hospital as Ryuga fell from the stairs and have a head injury. Han their grandfather was at home with Ginga and Roxanne. Ryo was really now frustrated. Irish was panicking and crying because Ryuga was still unconscious. Ryo said

Ryo: "well, I guess you found about that letter but I won't explain until Ginga turns one.

Irish: "why do you have to go Ryo"?

Ryo: "it is WBBA business I am sorry for keeping this away from you".

Irish: "that's the only reason you were spending time with us because you would be able to for years".

Ryo: "that's right, Irish I love you a lot but I am doing this you after these crises we will together forever and nobody can stop us.

Irish was cut off when the doctor came out of the emergency room.

Ryo: "doctor, how is he".

Doctor: "well, Mr. Ryo he will have some problems, he will be rude, arrogant, will misbehave.

Irish: "he will have a personality change".

Doctor: "yes it could last forever".

Nurse said: "doctor he is awake".

The doctor went in and came out and said.

Doctor: he is a little grumpy and you can go and meet him".

Ryo and Irish went in slowly. Ryuga saw them he covered his face with the blanket. Irish went near him and he yelled at her.

Ryuga: "go away, I don't need you".

Ryo: "not even wanting to talk with me".

Ryuga: "why didn't you save me from the slap"?

Ryo: "I am sorry; I should have been there for you".

Ryuga: "you all hate me".

Irish: "why would we hate you Ryuga".

Ryuga: I know everything storm l- drago told me everything that I am not your son".

Irish: "that isn't any excuse for not loving you Ryuga".

Ryo: "that right".

Ryo's phone started to ring so he took out looked at the caller ID. It was Han.

Han: "how is Ryuga"?

Ryo: "well the doctor said he will have a personality change, overall grumpy now".

Han: "want to talk to him".

Ryo gave the phone to Ryuga and said your grandfather.

Ryuga: "hello, grandpa"*happily*.

Irish and Ryo were shocked to see that Ryuga was happy to talk to his grandpa.

Han to Ryuga: "I made your favorite burger with hot buns and spicy taste".

Ryuga: "really, I am coming home".

He cancels the call and jump from the bed remove the machines and runs out of the room but ryo catches him.

Ryo: "where you going".

Ryuga: "I am going home to grandpa he made my burger".

Ryo: "by yourself".

Ryuga: "yes".

The doctor gives him discharge because Ryuga was jumping to home to his grandpa.

At home his grandpa and his sister decorated the house with ribbons and much more. Ready some burgers and the Ginga was crawling much more then following both of them happily.

Eight month old like his grandpa much more now because he just so naughty and wearing a phoenix costume. With a bey called fire blaze and has a headband much more familiar as his father and looks like him too. These three are the copies of each other.

* * *

see ya later xxdragonbreathxx


	10. GINGAS FIRST BIRTHDAY

Hi, there guys. This is the last chapter of TTS (TIMES TO SMILE) well I hope you like it, read and reviews it.

* * *

It was a very exciting day as it was 10th December. Today was Gingas birthday and today the mystery will be reviled. It has been four months to Ryugas accident. Ginga has turned one and for that his grandpa father of Ryo, Han has kept a special birthday party for Ginga.

Its evening now the guest have started to arrive some agents and friends of Ryo from WBBA and some friends in WBBA but also child hood friends of both Irish & and Ryo. Irish was at her trying dress Ginga but he has started walking and running two days ago so he won't stop for a sec. Irish has to run after him. While he was running naked Ryuga suddenly opened the door and Ginga bummed into him. Ryuga yelled

Ryuga: "Ginga get of me".

Ginga: "Ryu, Ryu".

Ryuga: "my name is not Ryu it is Ryuga".

Now last week it was Ryugas birthday so he recently turned two. Irish picked Ginga and dressed him in blue jeans, red shoes and black shirt with a blue jacket and his and his father signature headband.

Irish to Ginga: "Aren't you looking handsome".

Ryuga to Irish: "I'm looking handsome too you know".

And stared Irish with his new stared which is scary and horrifying.

Irish to Ryuga: **"DON'T YOU DARE TRY SCARE ME WITH YOUR STARE" ***SAYING IN CREEPNESS*

Ryuga to Irish: "but it is so much fun".

Roxanne came in the room and said that ryo and Han are waiting for them down stairs all the guests have arrived.

Ginga started to jump hearing the name of Ryo and Han

Ginga to everyone in the room: Ryo, Ryo.

Irish to Ginga: "yeah, yeah you love father more than me but you will miss me when I am not there for you".

Irish and the other came down the stairs case suddenly Tategami said

Tategami: "look who's coming, the crazy dragon emperor".

Irish to Tategami: "I'll tell you whose coming Tategami".

Ryo and Kent Yumiya: *anime dropped* at childish attitude of their friends.

Tategami the father of Kyoya and the childhood friend of Ryo, Irish, Kent, Marine, Amano & Ren (introduce them).

Kent Yumiya father of the upcoming child Kenta Yumiya (all the friend kept the name before he was born) and the child hood friend of Ryo, Irish, Tategami, Amano, Marine, & Ren.

Han: "well, well you kids will never stop taunting each other.

"No they won't "say wife of Tategami and mother of Kyoya **Ren.**

"True" said the wife of Kent Yumiya and upcoming mother of Kenta **Marine.**

Irish saw her to best Gals she ran to them and envelop them into hug except Marine.

Then suddenly the B- pit owner, the expert of beyblades in WBBA and their best buddy entered with his daughter Madoka.

Han: "Amano, you came in the right time I was thinking about you we were going to cut, but how could we cut the cake without the beautiful princess other than Roxanne, Madoka. Amano kept Madoka down and she ran to her favorite Han.

Amano: "well, not even Ryo could change Irish".

Kent: "who could change the head strong Irish".

Tategami: "right nobody".

Irish was confused what were they talking then Ryo started laughing.

"Let's end with the talking you guys lets gather the kids and cut the cake" said Ren. They gathered the children and each person hold their kids Tategami hold Kyoya. Kent picked Roxanne, Amano picked Madoka, Ren decided to pick Ryuga and Ryo picked Ginga. Irish and Ginga holded the knife and they cut the cake and everybody sang happy birthday Ginga.

After the cutting and eating ceremony, the rest of the guest were gone but few stayed which were Tategami, Kent, Amano, Marine, Ren and Ryos family.

Han came announced that there is a bad news.

Ryo came up and said "well, you guys the next time we meet, I must not be the same. Not just me not even Ginga he would a lot older even your kids. Kyoya, Kenta, Madoka, Roxanne, Ryuga and others.

Kent: "why, are you guys shifting" *very confused look on his face even scared*.

Ryo: "no, I am not shifting well yes but, I am going on a mission named saving our planet, this mission is of thirteen years. There is an evil organization who wants to destroy our years work on making the better place with beyblades and I am leaving tomorrow".

Everyone who was there were shocked.

Amano and Kent in union:"you must be joking say the truth".

Ryo: "I am not joking; this real they want to revive the god of destruction nemesis".

Tategami: "the god – god of Destruction, that's not possible it is sealed away for years".

Ryo: "will, we will need your kids to one day to help us.

Han: "that is only reason I am sending him away for thirteen so they don't ruin the plan of keeping our planet save and spreading beyblades for good.

Ryo looks toward Irish she was crying. She kneels down the floor. Ren went toward her friend and tried to sooth. Ryo looked at miserably, but couldn't say word to her.

Irish: "can't Ryo wait for a day or two.

Han: "no he can't he has to be there at the base tomorrow it is all planed".

**NEXT MORING**

It was Moring nobody from last night went home they wanted to say Good bey to Ryo and Ginga. Ryo woke early and completed the leftover packing so he can leave without disturbing Irish from sleep but still Irish woke.

Irish to Ryo: "even you told the truth last night you are sneaking".

Ryo to Irish: "sorry, I didn't want you to cry in front of everyone".

Irish: "you don't need to worry I won't".

Ryo: "you do know I am doing this for you and me and our kids, even if I have to stay from you guys I will still be with you".

Irish: "yeah I know, let's go down everybody is waiting".

They went down as soon as Ryo was going to leave after the breakfast Tategami yelled.

Tategami to Ryo: "I'll be waiting for you to battle me next time even stronger".

Kent and Amano in union: "us to, we won't be easy on you".

Ryo: "neither will I be easy on you".

Han gave Ginga to Ryo and Irish came gave a kiss to Ginga on the forehead just then Ryo was going out of the mansion he stopped put Ginga down and turned around towards Irish and kissed her passionately and picked Ginga and after few minutes he was gone. Irish once again started crying and after 10 mins of crying she fainted and was going to fall but Tategami catches her on time and picks her bridal style and takes her to her room, Roxanne and Ryuga were sitting beside her while the doctor checks and the doctor exits and tell the other that she is pregnant.

**After a year**

Ryo gets a letter from Han saying that he is going to die soon, Ryo couldn't take the information but keep going reading the letter it said that Han has got him nominee for the next Director of WBBA and he also has a one year old daughter named Gina.

* * *

Thats for TTS hope you enjoy.


End file.
